Fallen Fairy
by Czar Ryno
Summary: Natsu, Gray, Jellal and Gajeel make the versatile band, Fallen Fairy. Follow the 4 boys on their quest to become one of the best bands of their generation. They will bicker, they will fight, and they will even find love in others, thats just what makes the band so unique and different. Multiple pairings, Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

**So I know this type of story is a little over done, but I really feel the urge to write one, so why not? I will give it a shot with my own personal twist on it! Enjoy! OH and guess what? I dont own Fairy Tail! Crazy, huh?**

**WARNING: Some strong language in this chapter! Fun fact, in PG-13 movies, they are allowed one use of the F-word, as long as it has no sexual connotation, so let's just say I use my one freebie this chapter! Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

In a small hotel room, close to the center of the capital of Fiore, sat three boys. One boy with jet black hair sat on the couch, shirtless, flipping through channels while munching on some chips that he had beside him. On one of the beds lay a boy with pink, unruly hair, listening to music on his headphones while bobbing his head to the rhythm. The final boy, or man rather, as he was older than the other two, was one with blue hair and an elaborate tattoo over his right eye, and was busy writing down some words on a scratch piece of paper on a desk.

The day was quiet for the three and no one seemed too interested in moving from their current positions. That was until a big, muscular man with blacker hair than the boy aforementioned, barged into the room.

"Guess which band is playing the fucking Monster Metal Bash in two weeks?!" he announced in a husky, loud voice.

The pink haired boy took off his headphones to hear what the commotion was about, when the blue haired man spoke up, "Gajeel, don't tell me you signed us up for another heavy metal festival…" he said swiveling towards the big man that had interrupted their peace.

The burly man, Gajeel Redfox, was a metal rocker at heart. He wore the stereotypical dark clothing, is as muscular as they come, and definitely as scary. His hair was long and reached the middle of his back, seeming to spike in all directions. On his face were three piercings above his left and right eye, as well as on both sides of his nose. Other piercings included 3 on each ear lobe, two on his chin, and 3 on each forearm. He wore a black scarf that protruded into black spikes on his right shoulder, a black vest that was zipped in the front and was connected to a gray silk sash that lay on his waist. He also wore beige pants that were tucked into black socks and in turn he wore black shoes with studs on each, similar to the fingerless gloves he wore on each hand.

"Damn right we are." he proclaimed with a slight irritation in his voice, "It's been a while since we have played one of these and after listening to Pinky sing his pussy acoustic set, I need to get all of that out of system."

The boy sat up from his position on the bed, "Hey! That set was amazing and our soft rock fans loved it, metalhead!"

"Lay back down, pyro, no need to get your panties in a knot," Gajeel rebuttled.

"Ok, I'm cutting this off before this gets ridiculous, again," the blue hair man turned to Gajeel, "so I guess there is no backing out of this one?"

"Nope! I did all the paperwork myself so we are officially on the list, look here," Gajeel said taking out a piece of paper and pointing to a list of names.

The blue haired man took the list and began reading off some of the names, "Blood Stain Child, Jungle Rot, Dying Fetus, Gajeel what the hell kind of festival is this?! We are nothing like any of these bands! We can't possibly play this event!"

"Jellal, chill out, I got this all covered! Here," Gajeel reached into his vest and pulled out a folded up piece of paper and handed it over, "I took the liberty of picking the songs we would play as well, and they are all covers. This event is going to be sooooo crazy!"

Jellal Fernandes was a rather reserved man who enjoyed a softer variety of rock. He was tall and slender, but also had his fair share of muscle to him. His blue hair was of medium length, but thick all around. His bangs fell in front of his face, but showed both of his eyes in full. His eyes were black and mysterious, and his left one was adorned with an intricate tattoo. He was currently wearing a navy blue pull over with the band's symbol on his left pectoral. Underneath he wore a black sleeveless shirt. Going lower, he wore a tan leather belt to hold up his dark blue pants.

"Gajeel, please tell me you didn't submit this setlist to him either…" Jellal looked at this burly man with a slight worry in his eyes.

"Yeah, why is there a problem?"

"Let me have a look at that." Just then the shirtless boy who was on the couch came over and grabbed the setlist away from Jellal.

"Gajeel, you have to be joking right now. You want us to play 'Raining Blood'?! There is no way flame-for-brains over there could ever play that on guitar," a shout from the pink-haired boy interrupted him.

"Whats wrong with that, Gray? I don't think pinky is the problem here, I think you are worried you and your icicle hands can't keep up on bass." Gajeel retorted.

Gray Fullbuster was the epitome of attractive in the eyes of a woman. His toned body and perfect facial features made him one of the most wanted boys in the music industry. Gray's preference in music was some good punk rock, so he was more than ok with playing what Gajeel and Jellal wanted to play. His abnormal and random stripping habit was in full effect, as he currently had on no shirt and a pair of boxers on.

"Shut up, "Iron Maiden," I can definitely keep up. It's just that song isn't exactly an easy one on bass, or even drums, or lead guitar for that matter," Gray said.

"Suck it up kid, the three of you will master that song, as well as the other two before the event in two weeks, or I will personally have your head," Gajeel replied.

Just then the pink haired band member made his way over, snatching the setlist they were playing away from Gray and Jellal. Reading aloud Natsu said, "Raining Blood, Peace Sells, and….oh no. No, no no no no. We can't play this last one." The boy's face seemed to almost pale and he was looking at this hands as if they were about to disappear.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Jellal asked.

Natsu Dragneel was the all-purpose band member, being so versatile that he could play all 4 main instruments and even piano! When it came to music, he preferred alternative rock to anything, but was more than happy to play anything alongside his band mates in anything they wanted. Apart from music though, the pink-haired musician wasn't exactly the brightest. He was also the shortest member of the band, just a hair smaller than Gray, but was just as ripped as him. He typically only wore an open vest and white pants on stage, but currently he wore a plain white t-shirt and a pair of black basketball shorts.

"You signed us on to play 'One'! What are you thinking?! I know for a fact Gray, Jellal nor I can play that on guitar and you want us to perform it live and learn it in two weeks? You really are a stupid tin can!" Nastu shouted, irritated at Gajeel's brash decisions.

"You wanna go pyro-punk?" Gajeel said, getting face to face with the small band member.

"If it's a fight you are looking for, it's a fight you are going to get. I'm all fired up now!" Natsu proclaimed at Gajeel, tightening his fists as sparks flew between the two.

"Nope! No way, this is not happening, not here. I am not going to pay for another busted up hotel room because of you guys," Jellal said, jumping in between the two and pushing them away from one another, "Especially after the last one cost nearly 900,000 jewels. I mean seriously, how could you guys possibly break all 4 beds and throw the TV out the window AND set the bathroom on FIRE!"

Natsu and Gajeel relaxed their bodies, but didn't break intense eye contact with one another.

"Unfortunately, we are just going to have to get to practicing. Luckily, I already know two of the three songs somewhat well on bass so I can do that."Gray said, trying to ease the tension that still lingered in the room. Turning to Natsu, Gray continued, "Natsu, I think you are going to have to do guitar for all three, those fire fingers of you might actually come in handy for once." Natsu went to make a remark, but Gray quickly moved to avoid looking at him.

Then Gray turned to Jellal and gave a short sigh, "and Jellal that means you are on drums. You aren't the typical person to be on drums, but no one but Gajeel has the voice for the songs. You definitely have your work cut out for you these next two weeks, but I know you got this." He offered a comforting hand on his shoulder, but Jellal just looked confidently at everyone.

"Don't worry guys. I got this. After all, we are members of 'Fallen Fairy', and we back down from nothing, right guys?"

"RIGHT!" everyone said in unison.

"Starting tomorrow, we begin practicing and we nail all three of these songs and we blow away those metal heads!" Jellal said, putting his fist in the air.

The rest of the band matched him, and they brought their fists together, "For Fallen Fairy!"

"FOR FALLEN FAIRY," they said in unison, bringing their fists down.

* * *

**Opinions? Please R&amp;R! Have a good day/night/weekend/whatever!**

**HELP! Please make a review or PM that suggests a songs and follows these guidelines:**

**Song -Band:**

**Character**** singing:**

**Also, try and make the voices similar to the dubbed version if possible!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this. If you all were wondering, yes those band names I said are actual band names, I am not sick enough in the head to come up with names like those. In terms of imagery and words, this T rating is being pushed a bit, but I have seen worse. Hope you all are ok with it.**

**Without further ado, here is chapter two!**

* * *

Two weeks had passed and the band had given it their all in practice. About a week in, Natsu developed giant blisters on his fingers, which he ended up having to tear off so that he could continue playing.

Gajeel and Gray had it easy, seeing as they already had most of the songs down, but it was safe to say Jellal had it the roughest of the bunch.

Jellal easily went throw 10 pairs of drum sticks, and even sprained his wrist about 5 days into it, but had to persevere in order to achieve the success they needed to have. He wasn't able to master everything, but he at least got the songs down in his head and could play the song correctly and could ease up on some hard parts if he had too.

The day of the event arrived; they loaded up in their van and headed towards the event. The drive was a quiet one, as the boys tried to focus and remember everything they had taught themselves in the last two weeks. Of course, the drive was never easy for Gajeel and Natsu, whose heads were hanging out the window trying to avoid being motion sick.

Upon arrival, they took note of the venue they were playing at. It was at a park just outside of the city, the stage was a nothing exceptional, just your typical stage with lights and loads of speakers already set up. The crowd area wasn't much either, just a large open space of grass and dirt with stands for drinks and food set up everywhere. As they looked at the venue and park, they couldn't help but notice something strange about the crowd.

"Gajeel….what the hell is this?" said a shocked Gray.

At this point they had exited the van and were walking past the crowd to get backstage and the crew for the event was taking the equipment from the back of their van.

The crowd had a similar style to Gajeel, except scarier. Most people chose to have on dark face paint or had demonic symbol tattoos on their face and body.

"This IS a metal event, frozen, what did you expect?" Gajeel said, turning towards Gray, coming down from his motion sickness.

"But this is nothing like the last one we played?" Natsu asked, still a little pale in the face.

"That's because this is a TRUE metal concert. A lot of these bands are death metal bands, which is why the people are the way they are. There are still bands like us though that are going to play heavy metal. The last one we played was just plain metal, or what they called "metal,"" Gajeel said with a slight irritation at his recollection of the last metal event they played.

'_Gajeel and his metal obsession. Sounds all the same to me,' _Jellal thought, staring at the crowd as the four began walking towards the backstage check-in.

As they began to walk up to the front desk, Jellal took notice of the check-in stand became nervous. He lowered his head as his bangs now covered his face. At the front desk was a scarlet-haired girl with normal features and a normal look. The group sure didn't expect someone like that here. She gave a quick look from whatever she was doing and smirked at them, "Finally, a group of normal human beings. Quite the change of pace for me."

Upon hearing her speak, Jellal kept his head down, not wanting to acknowledge the girl.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all, my name is Erza Scarlet." She held out her hand in acknowledgment.

"Nastu Dragneel."

"Gray Fullbuster."

"Gajeel Redfox." They all said respectively when they shook hands.

As Erza reached her hand towards Jellal, he took hold of it rather than shake it, "I already know you, Miss Scarlet."

Erza looked at the man as she held his hand, her eyes widened as he lifted his head up, exposing his face. "Jellal….Jellal Fernandes, it's you," she whispered.

The two held their gazes before Jellal removed his hand from Erza's. "It has been a long time since we were at the Tower Of Heaven Schooling House, hasn't it?"

Erza was too shocked to respond immediately; her mind clustered with unexpected and conflicting thoughts, "It sure has Jellal, I am really glad to see you again."

"Me too, Erza. Now tell me. If I remember correctly, I know you only liked pop music back then, so what brings about the," Jellal paused to look around at the people and venue again, "rather, significant change in taste."

"Oh no, don't get the wrong idea," Erza said, chuckling at his comment, "I can't stand this type of music," she looked at Gajeel and the others, "No offense."

"Ehhh, none taken. It takes a specific type of person to enjoy this type of musical skill." Gajeel said.

Natsu and Gray both sweat-dropped and looked at him with a straight face,

"Right…" they both said.

Gajeel then turned towards them, an irritated tick mark appeared on his face, "You got a problem with me, pyro? Ice-princess?" Gajeel was inches in front of both their faces.

Then Gray pulled something out of his pocket, "The only problem I have is with how your breath smells, here take this breath mint," he said opening the container, "Its icy mint flavored."

"Why you…." Gajeel said before pouncing at the both of them.

Jellal and Erza just watched them and chuckled, turning back towards each other.

"Anyway, as I was saying," Erza continued, "I am only here on account of my own band. In order to raise funds for new equipment we had to take up a job, and well, one of my band mates suggested we help organize this event and well…we didn't exactly know what we were getting ourselves into."

Just then, another band came around the corner and was approaching the desk.

Erza took notice as Jellal turned around to see the band coming. Erza quickly said, "Well, I don't want to cause you all any trouble with the other bands already, so I just need your band name and you guys will be set to go."

"Fallen Fairy." Jellal replied. Then Erza went through a box and looked through a bunch of folders, before pulling out 4 passes and a sheet of paper.

"Well, here you go. These are your four band passes and a timesheet so you know when you are playing," she glanced at the sheet before handing it to him, "looks like you will be after Dying….," she sweat-dropped as she looked at the band names before them, "Well, looks like you're playing third!"

Jellal just laughed, "Thank you, Erza. I'm really glad I got to see you again, hopefully our paths cross again in the future." Then Jellal pulled up his band mates and they walked into the backstage area.

Erza watched as Jellal and his fellow members walked away, it had been so long since she had seen him, and it was definitely hard to keep him out of her head. She started to daydream when she was startled out of it by a gruff voice, "Hey bitch, we're here to fuck up this fucking shit event, you going to check us in or what?"

Erza just gave the man and the other members of his band a deathly glare that made them all cower.

* * *

**IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ BEFORE NEXT CHAPTER**

**So next chapter, Fallen Fairy will finally get to play! The way I plan on doing the songs though is going to be a little different than most. I think copying and pasting the lyrics from some website is a little pointless, so instead I will link the song on YouTube and want you guys to play the song while reading about how the four band members act on stage. That way, it is not just a giant scroll through lyrics you may not want to read, or already know. That doesn't mean I won't put the important lyrics into it so you can keep track or so I can emphasize important parts.**

**Also, if you haven't picked up on it yet, each member likes a different style of music, but can play them all. That means that each band member will get to have his own concert based on the genre they prefer. I just decided to get Gajeel's metal preference out of the way first because it is definitely the most vulgar out of the four, so it will soften up a bunch as the story progresses. **

**Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy/ed.**

**HELP! Please make a review or PM that suggests a songs and follows these guidelines:**

**Song -Band:**

**Character**** singing:**

**Also, try and make the voices similar to the dubbed version if possible!**


	3. Chapter 3

Gajeel, Gray, Natsu and Jellal walked through the backstage area, which was really just an outdoor holding area for all the bands to relax before going on stage. There was a row of about 15 tents, in which they occupied the third tent closest to the stage. Within the tent was a table with water and snacks, a TV that showed the concert, and a couple chairs. Natsu immediately took to a chair and pulled out his headphones, getting into a relaxed state. The pink-haired member was one that needed to be relaxed before a concert in order to get his mind in the right place, quite the contrary to his wild movements on stage. Gray and Jellal took to the water and snacks and joined Gajeel who was watching the concert, as the first band performed.

The camera was a distance away from the stage and the lower portion caught some of the crowd, which looked to be decently sized, around 700 people.

"Not a bad crowd, they are starting to look kind of normal too. Glad we aren't playing a concert for a bunch of freaks." Gray said, causing Gajeel to grunt, but he kept his eyes on the TV.

"I am surprised, this is definitely one of the larger, if not the largest crowd, we have ever played for. Not a bad gig to get us some popularity." Jellal said.

"True, but once they hear our other stuff, who knows who will keep listening. That's kind of the problem with us. We have such a variety of music that we play, that it is hard to keep a fan base in a certain section. It's a blessing and a curse, I suppose."

Jellal just nodded at Gray's comment and took a sip from his water, turning his attention to the TV. Currently on stage was the opening act. They were thrashing and head-banging as they played, but failing to hold the entire crowds interest as slowly, but surely, more people arrived.

Just then the sound of the tent's opening being ruffled lightly caught Gray's ears, and he turned to see a blue-haired lady's face peak in. Gray just looked at her curiously; as her eyes showed that she was a little worried, or frightened, or both.

"We are not going to hurt you, ya know." Gray said, causing Jellal to turn and notice her as well.

"J-Juvia is sorry t-to interrupt, J-Juvia just has to make sure Fallen Fairy is ready to go onstage in an hour." The lady replied shakily.

Gray was looking at her with a blank face, "You don't have to just have your head in here, come on in. I assume you think we are like most of the bands here?"

"J-Juvia may have assumed…" she said cautiously stepping into the tent. She wore a dark blue pullover coat, her eyes matching the dark blue color she wore, and a pair of jeans. How she wasn't burning up in the early summer heat, even Gray didn't know.

"Well don't worry; Gajeel is the only one who might be a little crazy out of all of us." Gray said, not even earning a reply or even a sound from Gajeel as he kept his eyes glued to the screen.

Gray then stood up and approached the girl to make an introduction, but as he approached her, he began stripping in the process. This made Juvia stare and caused her cheeks to be extremely red, her face getting very hot.

As Gray got close to her, he noticed her face's color and expression change, "Is something the matter?" he asked.

"U-ummm-mm…." her face getting even more red as he was only a foot in front of her, then she pointed at him.

Gray looked down and noticed he was only in his boxers, "SHIT! I'm sorry, it's a bad habit of mine." And then he frantically looked around for his clothes. He found his shirt on the floor and his pants at his chair and then walked back over to the girl that was still recovering from the sight she just witnessed.

Feeling embarrassed, Gray held out his hand and smirked, "Sorry about that, I'm Gray Fullbuster. I hope I didn't scare you or anything like that."

The girl just gazed at his hand for a second before taking it. She held onto it for a second….and then for another couple seconds, and another couple more, as she didn't feel the urge to let go. Then her face went from the scarlet red, to a cute pink color as she took note of what was going on between them.

Confused and a little weirded out, Gray let go and instead opened his body so that he was able to see Juvia and his band mates in his vision. Gray then pointed towards his band mates, "Anyway, these are my fellow members, Jellal Fernandes," Jellal turned and offered a nice wave and a small smile, "that burly man over there that can't take his eyes off of the TV is Gajeel Redfox, and the pink-haired idiot over there is Natsu Dragneel," the two didn't respond in anyway, lost in their own thoughts and activities.

Then Gray turned again so he was only facing her, "You didn't tell me who you are though, you never really know someone if you don't know their name."

The girl's face went a little pinker as she spoke, "Juvia's name is J-Juvia. Juvia Lockser." Juvia's voice was quite timid as her words came out in just louder than a whisper.

They both looked as they heard the crowd cheering on the TV, Juvia's eyes widened as she realized that she had work she was supposed to be doing.

She turned and quickly went towards the exit of the tent before turning back to Gray, "Juvia is sorry, but Juvia must leave as she has work she needs to be doing! Juvia hopes to see Gray-sama again!" she said as she quickly ran from the tent.

Gray then sweat-dropped before taking his original seat next to Jellal and Gajeel. "She was quite the catch, Gray, she looked pretty into you." Jellal teasingly remarked. Gray just let out a grunt and looked back at the TV, watching as the second act went on stage.

(PAGE BREAK)

As three of the four band members watched the second act play their set, a man came into their tent for a brief second, "Fallen Fairy, you guys can come up to the stage now, you will be going on in 20 minutes." Then the man left the tent.

Jellal stood up and shook out his hands, "Well guys, this is what we have been waiting for. You guys ready?"

Natsu had taken out his headphones once he saw Gray and Gajeel stand up, "Of course! I couldn't be more fired up right now!"

With those words the four went up to stage and got prepared by the stage crew as they patiently waited for the second act to finish their set. Gajeel strayed away from the group for a second, getting closer to the front of the stage so that he could get a better view of it. The drums and guitar were in an all out solo as the band was playing their last chords and the crowd loved it. Shouts and hollers from the crowd erupted as the band finished and exited the stage.

"Gajeel, get back over here we have to get ready to get in our spots!" Jellal shouted.

Gajeel walked over to the others and they had their fists in the middle. Gajeel put his in as Jellal spoke, "Alright, we just have to do what we have been practicing. Hopefully our introduction gets us out on the right track. We may not be the main event, but we can still make an impact. For Fallen Fairy."

"For Fallen Fairy." The others said as they broke the sort of huddle they were in and marched into position on stage. The lights all turned off and some of the crowd began to holler and get excited. Natsu took stage right and Gray took stage left, with Jellal taking the drums at the back of the stage.

(**START THE SONG! watch?v=Wnn47V09Q2M)** **(READ KIND OF SLOWLY)**

The sound of rain and lightning went over the speakers just before the sounds of the guitar shrieking and the drums rhythmically beating in intervals came over the speakers and the crowd cheered loudly.

Gajeel spoke, "We do introductions our own way, we are Fallen Fairy. Are you guys ready?"

The crowd grew excited and cheered again and Jellal gave a quick round about on the drums before Natsu kicked in on the opening few chords. The lights shined brightly on the 4 as Gajeel held close to the mic and Gray was calmly playing the bass. Then the song grew more intense as Natsu strummed a set of notes in a quick manner and Jellal picked it up on the drums. Furiously Gray and Gajeel began head banging as Gajeel took a step back from the mic to see the crowd beginning to moshpit in the front. The show was only just getting started.

Then Natsu committed on one of the best riffs in metal history as his fingers flew across the neck of the guitar. Jellal pounded furiously on drums as Gajeel headbanged to the intense beat and Gray made sure to keep up. The crowd was in an uproar at their performance so far.

Then Gajeel chanted into the mic in a gruff tone, "Trapped in purgatory," and continued on as Natsu hands kept flying on the neck of the guitar as he banged his head furiously.

As Gajeel shouted, "Abolish the rules made of stone," the bridge came in and Jellal and Nastu got into a hard melody and held it well. Natsu was struggling to keep up as he was almost playing the notes on the neck more than he was strumming, but the crowd still loved it.

(THIS IS ABOUT 1:50 ON THE VIDEO)

Gajeel gruffly sang, "Pierced from below, souls of my treacherous past." The whole thing was going just as everyone had hoped and they were really pleasing the crowd. No one expected a group that wasn't as well known like this to be playing such a legendary song this well!

Then the main sequence from the beginning was played again as Jellal pounded the drums and Natsu relaxed into it, Gray casted over a worrying glance hoping that Natsu was capable of what was coming up. The entire band came to a rhythmic slow down as the song came into the pre-solo and Natsu began moving towards the front of the stage, head banging to the song's beat. He played it well and was able to look at the crowd with fierce and prepared eyes, making the crowd scream in applause.

Gajeel had been standing back from the mic, enjoying the rhythm as well, he then strutted up to the mic and let out a signature roar of, "Raining Blood! From a lacerated sky."

The crowd was going crazy as they knew what was coming next. Gajeel continued, "Bleeding its horror, Creating my structure, Now I shall reign in blood!"

With those last words, Natsu lifted his guitar vertically to the crowd and began to strum a chord for an extend period of time before Jellal gave a few quick taps on the hi-hat.

**(ARE YOU GUYS READY?! HERE WE GO. DON'T BLINK, YOU MIGHT MISS IT. THIS IS 2:54 ON THE VIDEO!)**

Then the solo began, and Natsu went wild. His fingers were a blur as he played intense sounds of shrieking and quick notes. He bit his lip as he continued to play the seemingly impossible solo. The crowd loved it as even his band members watched in awe. Natsu leaned back forcefully, taking the guitar with him as he played out the last notes and the sounds of heavy rain came over the speakers, signaling the songs end.

Natsu let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding in and gave a huge smile to the crowd as they erupted into more cheers. Gajeel then pointed his hands over towards Natsu and exclaimed into the microphone, "Not bad for a little bitch with pink hair, huh?"

The crowd went into a fit of laughs and cheers as they gave recognition to the young guitarist. Gajeel's comment didn't go unfazed by Natsu though as he shouted back, "Want to come over here and try it. Huh, tin can?!"

A quick few beats on the snare drum by Jellal was all they needed to hear for them to quit arguing on stage, so that they could continue on with their set.

* * *

**WHOO! That was a pretty metal performance by the band. Not a lot of Gray in that performing sequence and that's because that song isn't very bass heavy, or not as much as the other ones. I think I detailed how they played the song well, but not so much on their stage presence. Trust me though; when you are playing that furiously, there is no way you are moving around a bunch. It is almost like you are fixed to the ground!**

**Next chapter you all will see the introduction of two beautiful young ladies and the end of Fallen Fairy's first event (that we have read about)! Have a good day/night/weekend/whatever!**

**HELP! Please make a review or PM that suggests a songs and follows these guidelines:**

**Song -Band:**

**Character**** singing:**

**Also, try and make the voices similar to the dubbed version if possible! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Damn! Got a pretty long chapter here for you guys today! This took a lot of editing and doing over and over, so that it was perfect. So I hope that is exactly how it is to you all, perfect!**

**I will remind you all again that I put partial youtube links before the song begins so you can read the story and listen to the music, although you dont necessarily have to, I think it makes it so much better. Unfortunately, I can't make it so that I write towards the speed that everyone reads, so I can do it to my own pace, which, when being distracted, isn't very fast. But it isn't really slow either! You just have to pace yourself. **

**Whew, ok. Now that that is out of the way, hope you all enjoy!**

_**I do not own these songs or Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

The crowd was in frenzy after Gajeel and Natsu's debacle. It sure was a great atmosphere with how captivated the audience was. As the noise started to calm down a tad, Jellal stomped on the double bass pedals he had and took the mic that was above his set, "Hope you guys enjoyed that one. How are you all doing tonight?"

The crowd let out a myriad of hollers and shouts at the band, Natsu put his guitar behind his back and walked over take a sip of water, as Gray messed with his bass and Gajeel stretched while Jellal spoke.

"Unlike what our front man said in the beginning, I think it is only fair if we introduce ourselves. We will be starting from the front, our front man tonight, Gajeel Redfox." Gajeel just lifted a fist in the air as the crowd gave a short burst of applause.

"On your left we have our bassist and rhythm guitarist, the ice-man himself, Gray Fullbuster." The ladies in the crowd were much louder than the men on this one, as the now shirtless Fullbuster gave an acknowledging wave to the crowd.

"And on your right, we have the flame-head himself, the self proclaimed dragon boy, Nastu Dragneel." Natsu gave his electric guitar one good strum as the crowd resounded in electrifying applause and cheers.

"Finally, I am your drummer tonight, Jellal Fernandes and we make up Fallen Fairy." With those words the crowd cheered once more and Jellal made eye contact with Gray, and gave a nod to begin the next song.

**(Here we go again! Round 2, this song is Peace Sells by Megadeth! watch?v=GD6gKjtpkFM)**

Jellal stomped rhythmically on the bass pedal as Gray began thumping away on the bass, flicking the string with the tips of his fingers and executing a rather difficult chord series.

Then Nastu kicked in with a couple squeals and hammer-on sequences from his guitar as Gajeel came into the frame with a higher pitched but still gruff, "What do you mean I don't believe in God?" Upon hearing those opening words the crowd went into another fit of cheers as they recognized the famous opening.

The band was all in sync and as of then, stage presence was important. Natsu began doing what he was known to do and jumped atop a speaker next to Jellal's set and continued playing, crouched down, facing Jellal, and watching him create the correct rhythm.

Jellal saw Natsu jump on the speaker close to him and smirked at the fun he and everyone was having.

Then, Gajeel picked the mic off of the stand and went to the front of the stage, getting in the faces of those in the front row, extending a fist out to a fan every now and again, before popping back up and exclaiming into the mic, hitting a high pitch for a man of his looks, "If there is a new way, I'll be the first in line."

Then, Natsu turned towards the crowd and jumped off of the speakers, extending one of his legs out while in the air and landing perfectly crouched as he did his little solo. His hands seemingly gliding over the surface of the neck. Gajeel's voice rang over the speakers once more as he and Natsu traded as the main focus for a second with Gajeel singing and then Natsu hitting a series of notes different to the normal riff.

Gray thumped away over on his side of the stage, nodding rhythmically with the beat as his fingers plucked the strings in a delicate manner creating the songs background. Natsu began to steal the show with his stage presence as he marched over next to Gajeel and the two faced each other with menacing glares as they sang and played.

It truly looked like the group was having the time of their life up there, doing what they loved. It showed to the crowd as well, as people began to push towards the front of the stage.

**(Don't stop the song, just yet!)**

At the front of the stage, just in front of the security were two girls, one was a girl with golden blonde hair and a large bust, while the other was short girl with light blue hair. The short girl struggled to see over the security guards in front of her, while the blonde-haired girl was feeling constrained as everyone pushed towards the front.

"Levy, why are we even here right now?! I feel like I am going to be suffocated!" The blonde girl shouted over the loud music and roaring crowd.

"Lucy, I told you I wanted to watch this band from the front row! It is better than whatever Erza and Juvia are doing I am sure." She shouted back.

The irritated blonde looked back up at the stage and did like the fact that these guys at least weren't weirdos like the other guys that were here. Well, with the exception of the pink haired guitarist, who was currently wailing away on his guitar. 'Seriously, who actually has pink hair?,' she thought to herself, 'Oh well, it kind of fits him, I mean, he is pretty cu…' her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her friend next to her scream.

"Hey, let go of me!" she shouted, trying to free herself from whatever was holding her.

"Quit squirming, girl. We just want to have a little fun with you," she heard a rough voice from behind her say. The busty girl then felt hands grab her around her chest and pull her backwards. She closed her eyes screamed out in fear and found it to be rather loud over the music that was playing. **(PAUSE THE SONG)**

That was when she realized that nothing was playing anymore, and the crowd had gone rather quite, except for the few hollers.

It was then that the two girls felt themselves free from their captors as flashes of black and pink came into vision. The crowd began shouting and even cheering as they finally began to realize what was happening. Natsu and Gajeel both let out a roar, cocking back their fists and simultaneously punched the two offenders square in the face, sending them both to the ground.

The crowd roared again, as new security members came into the fray and took the two hooligans away and began escorting the two girls and band members to a safer spot. As the girls and security exited the crowd, the two girls felt a hand around their wrist. They and the security guards both turned to see Natsu have a hold on the two girls, "Officers, don't worry. We will take care of them."

"Sir, it is protocol that we take any…" One of the guards tried to say.

"Protocol, shmotocol, I promise that we will take care of them. I am sure they still want to see the show, right?" The two girls both looked at each other before the shorter, light-blue haired one nodded.

Natsu then shined his brightest smile at the two and led them away from the security guards and up the stage. The crowd went up in applause as Gajeel and Natsu returned with the girls in tow. Gajeel returned to mic, while Natsu led the girls off to the stage on his side.

"You girls fine with staying here? It gets kind of loud back here since you are closer to the speakers, so if you want, there are earplugs over on the table behind you. Oh! And treat yourself to any of the other stuff back here like snacks and stuff, ok?"

The short girl just nodded slowly, while the blonde just stood there in shock at this man's kindness. She was right. He was nothing like the other guys here.

Then Natsu went back out on stage to see Gray walking towards him, "Quick thinking, flame brains. Better thank Gajeel though, no way your dumb ass could've handled both of them."

"What are you trying to say, stripper?!"

The two were interrupted by Gajeel saying into the mic, "Are you two lovers done yet, there is still a show we have to do." To which the crowd replied in shouts and laughs, causing Gray and Natsu to split off.

"Well, since we lost a little bit of time with that little incident, we are just going to move on, you guys ok with that?" Gajeel said stoically into the microphone.

The crowd shouted once more, interested in what more this band could possibly offer. Before, Jellal gave the countdown, Gray went over to the side of the stage and changed out his bass for a regular electric guitar. When Gray got back on stage, he gave the thumbs up to Jellal, who then signaled to the stage crew. The venue was quiet as the stage went black and the anticipation rose. Suddenly, a light beamed down on top of one, pink-haired guitarist.

**(Get ready for 7 minutes of awesomeness with song #3! /watch?v=aSNJ00iAZ7I)**

Natsu's playing was met with loud cheering and applause as he opened the song for the group. He let his pick glide over the strings as he strummed away, letting the beautiful sounds of the notes resonate throughout the venue. As he played, he couldn't help but smile. There wasn't much else that could make him happier at that moment.

This was his passion. This was his dream. The goal he made when his father was around. That was surely a simpler and better time for him. But here he was, doing what made him happy.

Just then another light flashed on top of Gray as he took over the melody and Natsu began playing a new sequence. The two paired up perfectly in unison as the sounds from their guitars intertwined and created a soothing beginning.

Natsu picked and strummed and watched his fingers caress the neck of the guitar, his fingers dancing in the artificial light. He was truly an artist, his hands were his utensil and the sounds he was creating were a recreated masterpiece.

Another light then flashed down, this time upon Jellal as he hit the hi-hat symbols before creating a steady rhythm with the bass drum. It was then that all 3 synchronized to each other's sounds. The drums set the scene, while the guitar emanated a sense of sorrow. A picture was being painted in the form of wavelengths, traveling to the ears of those in the audience, a scene as melancholy as the notes that they were playing. The sounds portrayed the story that the song was meant to tell, one of loss and uselessness.

Jellal changed the pace by hitting the ride and bass drum again, quickening Natsu and Gray's playing. The sounds of sorrow turned into sounds of change, of maybe a better ending to the story that was being created. The change in tone of the guitar said otherwise though, as the 3 boys continued on with their rhythms, each one in check with the next.

Natsu and Gray began to walk towards the front of the stage simultaneously, those in the front row extending their hands and cheering for them to acknowledge them as they watched with eyes that were fazed by the alcohol they had been consuming.

Then Natsu and Gray played a new melody, one that made it seem as if the guitars dueled one another in a small battle. Sweet sounds coming from both sides, clashing together creating a sound that would last throughout the ages of the metal genre.

The two played the melody once more, as each boy watched their fingers competitively dance against the other. They were finally in position on stage as well, and the final light shone down upon the last member.

The crowd roared as Gajeel sang, "I can't remember anything, Can't tell if this is true or dream." Gajeel's words began to tell the tale of a war hero, who lost both his arms and his legs in a war that he wasn't even sure what he was fighting for. No family, no friends. What was his purpose?

The hero struggles as he is left unable to speak and his hoping for death to take him away, the only thing he has to see is his horrible flashbacks and the white of the ceiling. The only things he can think about, are the what if's in life. The what 'could have been's'.

Gajeel then growled, "Nothing is real, but pain now" and the guitars became distorted and heavy for a second, creating a sense of desperation, before returning to how they were in the beginning, yet again battling each other in a melody. As if they were a reminder of the simpler, better things that life offered. But that's all they could be, a reminder.

The lights followed Natsu and Gray as they moved around the front of the stage, the sweat gleaming off of the bodies of the two males. Natsu moved back a bit, but Gray stayed, as he enjoyed being as far away as possible from the hot, musty center stage. How Gajeel and Jellal weren't getting sick to their stomachs, Gray had no idea.

The crowd loved it, as nearly 850 people could be seen singing along with Gajeel and enjoying the show that was in front of them. In comparison to the first two bands, they were irrelevant when compared with Fallen Fairy. These guys were definitely competing with the headliners of the show.

"It's kind of beautiful isn't it, Lev?" the blonde haired girl said to her friend as they enjoyed the show from the side.

"I agree that it is beautiful sounding, but the meaning is rather dark. Still, I can't help but be impressed by these guys. I hadn't heard a band this unknown be this good in a while!" she replied.

"That's true. I only hope our band becomes this good." The busty blonde smiled once more, watching the band in front of her play with their heart on their sleeves. The band was really leaving a mark on here, her eyes following a particular male who looked as if he was meant to be where he was.

Natsu then hit the first solo of the night, only this time he could be seen sitting atop the speaker he jumped on last time. His guitar stuck close to his chest, he played the notes smoothly. Gray complimented him well by playing the second melody in Natsu's wake, letting the pink-haired guitarist take the lead.

Natsu elegantly played through a set of light-sounding triplets low on the neck of the guitar, his fingers tapping like the gallops of a horse. He strums a few more chords in sets of five, before doing it once more and letting the rest of the band come back into the picture and continue on.

Afterwards, the drums and guitar became heavier, as panic sets in to the story. A pleading cry comes from the mute voice of the hero as he begins to feel helpless. His cries go unheard, even to the God he prays to. His sorrow, his fear, his anger. It is building, but has no release. His thoughts are haunting him. His losses, his pain, his suffering is all left in his head to rattle around with no escape. He truly is a man trapped within himself.

His only escape being death. It's all he wishes for, he pleads for God to take him away, to take him away from this misery. Somebody, anybody…but nobody can hear his pleas.

The guitars duel once more in a heavy, gruff tone as Jellal's drum pattern becomes fierce with emotion. The snare and bass pedal taking a beating as he pounds them in a manner that only compliments the rest of the group. Gajeel takes a step back and takes the mic off of the stand to prepare for the next part, as Natsu hops down from the speaker and walks to the front of the stage, the guitars are no longer dueling, but joining together as one, if only for a second. The guitars and drums repeat the same sounds once more as they patiently wait for the change in Jellal's pace to go to the next part.

Then the cue comes from Jellal, the double bass begin played ridiculously quick and with great skill. Hand and feet coordinated into one fluid motion. The guitars strum some more, the distortion echoing to the crowd with great ferocity. Gray and Natsu bang their heads in unison with one another, hair from the two boys being thrown about.

After one long chord from the two, Jellal is then left to play alone, the storm has finally arrived.

**(Here comes the good stuff)**

Then, the guitars are in full force. Natsu and Gray strum quickly, their fingers hitting the same notes over and over. Pressure and fear are rising. One word can describe it all. Panic.

Natsu's pick begins to wear down as it hits the strings back in forth with such fluidity and ferocity. Gray feels his right arm begin to sore as he plays, but enjoys the feeling as adrenaline rushes through him. He tightens his grip on his pick and lets the adrenaline flow through him, his vigor far from empty.

Gajeel breathes in deeply before shouting into the mic, "Darkness, Imprisoning me, All That I see, Absolute horror, I cannot live, I cannot die, Trapped in myself, Body my holding cell."

Then the guitars and drums are left alone once more, the ending notes of the guitars being stretched out to emphasize their meaning. Gajeel prepares another long breath as the others keep on playing, the roughness of the song firmly fixing them all to the ground.

Gajeel then shouts out the hero's tale of how a landmine took everything away from him. From his speech to his soul, there is nothing left but the deformed body and head that lay atop the hospital bed that he resides in. He doesn't live on Earth anymore, but in his own personal hell.

The drums and guitars pick up speed once more, creating the sense of entrapment that the man feels. The music begins to paint the picture of the man, near lifeless, alone on his bed, his eyes widened as he begins to feel claustrophobic. His stress levels rise, his heart begins to beat faster than before. Faster. Faster. He is panicking. Sweat emitting from his body. The doctors then rush into the room trying to calm him down, but to no avail. No one can stop the thrashing of thoughts going on inside of his head.

The doctors are able to calm down his body but his mind still raced, he then begins to shake convulsively. His body rocked the entire bed as he feels so helpless, so distant from the people that were only inches away. He screamed in his head, asking for help. His fear of death becoming too much to bear, the doctors around him, everyone is frantic as they try and help the man as much as they can.

Quickly, both of Natsu's hands were moving across the lower portion of the neck of the guitar. His right hand tapped while his other hand simply glided. The notes being played so fast that you couldn't even fathom how many he was playing in such a small amount of time. His senses were gone, all the boy could hear was the heartbeat that was currently in his head. All he could see was the notes he memorized earlier in the week. He slid his fingers up and down the neck while his right hand began strumming once more; sparks almost seemed to come from his finger tips because of the friction that was being created.

The boy continued his immaculate solo with focused eyes, staring straight down to the guitar that was held up by the leather straps that went around his back and over his shoulder. The guitar wailed with what could only be described as the sound the stars would make. The noise depicting all the hard work and effort the band had put in, his two hands once again moving in perfect synchronization with the other. The quick notes stopped and were replaced with chords that signaled a close ending, as Gray played a similar sequence, but in a lower octave.

A few more taps and strums by Natsu with one final chord gave the end to the solo. The crowd erupted as everyone held up a fist and cheered. The song didn't end there though, as the three musicians kept playing. Gajeel turning his back and bobbing his head slightly while watching the drums continuously shake and boom with Jellal's rough rhythm.

Their hard work had finally payed off as then came closer and closer to the end. The guitars began to cry out their ending passages and the guitarists quietly hoping the song would finally end, knowing that they would have finally accomplished what they wanted to do.

Steal the show.

The story was ending along with the song. The hero was reaching his final seconds as the doctors frantically rushed to try and save him. Nothing was working though, the man's outcome was hopeless. They themselves were no help and just as hopeless in their actions as he was in his outcome. The story, while tragic, is remarkably important. A story has more than one meaning. This story is no exception. A person traps himself from time to time. Trapped in emotions, trapped in problems, trapped in trivial things. In the end, we become this person, someone who is just trying to break free and get rid of whatever is troubling or trapping them.

Sweat drenched Natsu's vest, Jellal's entire body, Gray's hair, and Gajeel's clothes. The band's pace became slower as the final seconds of the song dragged on. Although, unnoticeable in the song, it was clear on the faces of everyone. They were tired, plain and simple. Playing hard like that for 7 minutes isn't easy, but as Gray and Nastu played their last vigorous repetition of strums and Jellal played the last roll of the drums, they realized that they did it. They actually did it.

**(END)**

The crowd roared again. A roar more deafening then any of the others they had heard during their short period on stage. Natsu and Gray gave their guitars to the stage crew as they went up to the front of the stage along with Gajeel, Jellal joining them and gave their final waves to the crowd.

Natsu then took to the mic, "Thanks for coming out everyone, hope you enjoyed us. Remember us, we are Fallen Fairy and we are going to be number one in Fiore some day!" With those words, the band exited the stage off to the side the two girls were on.

The girls were greeted by 4 sweaty men and the brightest smile coming from one special, pink-haired guitarist.

* * *

**Well that was fun, wasn't it? That last song was REALLY hard to right because it was just so long D:**

**Oh well, I hope you guys enjoyed. I also want to thank my lovely first reviewers, CouplesAroundMeButMe, mirokuspet830, ItscalledLove, and Mtina056! Thank you guys, I really enjoy reading reviews that I get, it means a lot. Also thanks to everyone who followed and favorited, that means a lot too!  
**

**Finally, if you enjoy this type of fic mirokuspet830 is currently writing one called Fairy Tail Unplugged that is absolutely phenomenal and uses great songs. **

**See you guys next time and again, have a good day/night/weekend/whatever!**

**HELP! Please make a review or PM that suggests a songs and follows these guidelines:**

**Song -Band:**

**Character**** singing:**

**Also, try and make the voices similar to the dubbed version if possible!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone and welcome back to another chapter of Fallen Fairy! I'm glad to see that this story is doing well in the views department and want to thank ItsCalledLove for another kind review! I'm glad you are enjoying this story so much!**

**Also, I went back and made two changes to the story, sort of small ones though. The first is that I removed the mention of the bands that created the songs in the first chapter, I don't want their to be a direct connection to IRL pop culture, just more of a subtle one. I think it kind of takes away form the story when real life references are made, so I want to minimize that as much as possible. **

**The second one is that I made it so Jellal hides his face from Erza, but recognizes him nearly right away. The reason for that is because of Jellal's tattoo over his eye, pretty sure that nobody but him has that. So there is that...**

**Anyway, this chapter is a transition chapter, so no performance, but still an important and good chapter nonetheless.**

**Anyway, without further ado Chapter 5!**

* * *

As Natsu's smile put the two in a haze of happiness, they were taken out of it when they noticed that everyone except the pink-haired guitarist had walked past them, Gajeel only opting for a glance over his shoulder as he passed by.

"So did you girls enjoy it?" Natsu asked, smile still shining.

The smaller one spoke up, "It was amazing! I didn't expect you guys to be so good!" she smirked as she finished her statement. Then, Natsu walked in between them and beckoned for them to follow.

"Come on, we should get out of here before the next band comes on stage. We can keep talking as we go!" The two girls followed the sweaty boy as he talked about the concert and guided them through the backstage and to the tent the band was at previously.

Natsu stopped as he reached the tent, "You know…. I didn't catch your names." He said with his head tilted to the side slightly, his eyes giving off a comforting, warm vibe.

"Oh well, I'm Levy McGarden." The short, periwinkle haired girl replied. She glanced over at her friend, who hadn't said anything and was currently looking at something else to the side, her cheeks a slight pink shade, as she had her hands behind her back.

Said blond let out a small scream and took a step back when the pink-haired guitarist was right in front of her, his face only inches away. Clearly not caring or knowing about what a comfort zone is.

"What about you? What's your name?" The boy asked, he showed that smile that he had gave them earlier on stage and it was so warm and inviting. She couldn't help but let the small pink tint that had found its way to her cheeks grow as she looked at him.

"L-Lucy." She replied tentatively.

"Luigi? But isn't that like a French dude's name or something?" Natsu replied, his smile turning into a face of confusion, his eyebrows furrowing and his brow wrinkled as he tried to understand the name choice.

Lucy's face then turned into one of anger, a tick mark on her forehead appeared, "The name is Lucy!" she yelled, adding a rather humorous hit to the top of his head.

"Ow! Hey what was that for?!" Natsu shouted back, rubbing the top of his head.

"For mistaking me for some French guy! Come on Levy, we are leaving!" Lucy had grabbed Levy's arm and proceeded to drag her along as they walked away from the boy, who was left rubbing his head in confusion, before he walked back to the tent with his band mates.

When Natsu walked back into the tent, he was surprised to see another man along with the others. The man was well….short. Very short. He was bald on the top of his head, but gray hair surrounded the sides of his head minus the front. Currently, the other members of Fallen Fairy were all sitting while the short, old man was standing in front of them.

When the old man heard the tent opening ruffle, the members looked up and the old man turned around, "Ah you must be Mr. Dragneel, come. Sit. I want to talk with you four."

Natsu walked over and sat down on a plastic chair next to Jellal, "So what's up, old man? What brings you here?"

Jellal slapped him on the chest, "Natsu, do not blow this for us already. This man is Master Makarov Dreyar, current president and owner of Fairy Tail Records."

"Oh so he wants to sign us to a record deal then?!" Natsu shouted, Jellal putting his hand to his face in embarrassment.

"Why won't you calm the hell down and let him tell us, flame breath," Gray said, leaning back in his chair, shirt currently on the table next to him.

"Hey, you looking for a fight, popsicle princess?!" Natsu shouted back, getting up from his chair and pointing a finger at Gray.

"Natsu, sit down and do this another time. Please." Jellal said, putting emphasis on the please part.

Natsu sat down in a pout as he crossed his hands and tucked his chin into his neck. Makarov just stood there, sweatdropping at the scene before him. "Now that that is all over, I watched your performance today and I must say I was impressed. I personally have never seen you live until now, but my associates have been scouring the city looking for new talent and I have heard good things about you."

Makarov's demeanor was strictly professional and direct. His face was stern as his eyebrows rested pointedly atop his eyes, "I also know that each of you can play a variety of instruments and genres which makes you quite the versatile and varying bunch. Bands like you don't come around very often."

He continued, glancing at each member as he spoke, "So, I came to see you all today in hopes that what I had heard was good enough to propose a proposition to you all." The tension and wonder in the room grew as the four band members were beginning to feel nerves. This could be the beginning of their big break.

"If you know anything about Fairy Tail Records, you would know that it is a rather small record label. We only have a few acts on our roster, our most notable act being The Thunder Legion. I assume you know who I am speaking of?"

All the boys gave a nod, having heard of the somewhat popular group. They were a three person trio that specialized in a very instrumental heavy type of rock.

"Good, well they help a lot in keeping this company noticeable, but our lesser known acts just aren't cutting it right now. I love them all as if they were my own, but we need something new in this business, something that will change the way not only the company, but music in general is looked at. Nowadays, the music industry is seen as too much about money and not enough about the enjoyment of playing, of being a musician. Call me contradictory for wanting to hire a band that will change the idea that music is for making large sums of money, to make money, but while that isn't the reason I am speaking with you, I would be lying if I said it wasn't a part of it."

He breathed in deeply, eyeing each member once more. "Anyway, I bet you all are tired of listening to me without me letting any of you speak or getting to the point. So how would you all like to have a record deal with us?"

Gray, Natsu and Jellal's eyes all widened, Gajeel remained calm in his chair, but Natsu was the first one to break. "Yes! Finally, we have been waiting so long for this!" Natsu then went up to Makarov and picked him up and hugged him, rocking him side to side.

"Boy, put me down!" Makarov shouted. Natsu immediately dropped him and Makarov landed with a crunch as he held his back and let out a small gasp.

"Oh crap…."

* * *

**Hope you all are enjoying! This was a chapter I wrote in a short amount of time because I just wanted to get something out to you guys since it has been awhile (in comparison to how fast I updated the other chapters) since my last update. I think I am kind of getting the hang of Natsu's character! I enjoy writing him, but I find Jellal to be kind of difficult because he doesn't have as much personality in the anime and manga as the others, so I am just winging it a little bit.**

**See you guys next time, have a nice day/night/weekend/whatever!**

**HELP! Please make a review or PM that suggests a songs and follows these guidelines:**

**Song -Band:**

**Character**** singing:**

**Also, try and make the voices similar to the dubbed version if possible!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Chapter 6 is here and there is already another song! But it isn't from who you expect it to be!**

**So, for future chapters I need more songs and those are kind of hard to come by when your criteria is they have to sound SOMEWHAT SIMILAR to the voices of (preferably) the English dub for each character and what they would sound like if they sang. And overall I need 12 songs, 4 for Gajeel, Natsu and Gray. Also, I decided not to give any to Jellal because, ugh, have you heard his voice? Lol, I have no idea who is similar to him and haven't heard anything close.**

**ANYWAY. This is where I call on you guys, I will be going back to previous chapters and adding a "help" message asking for requests for songs! All you have to do is basically follow this format:**

**Song - Band: **

**Character singing it:**

**And I will listen to it and determine if it is close enough or not. You can either submit that through review or pm. I am excited to see what you guys dig up. Oh, and try and keep the songs in the rock genre, I will also take songs that are slow, they don't have to be hard rock or anything, soft rock or even pop rock (One Republic, etc.) is ok.**

**Another side note: I want to thank ItsCalledLove, Katatsumurii, and CouplesAroundMeButMe, for reviewing! It means a lot to me guys. And it is good to see you back Couples! Glad you got all caught up.  
**

**Make sure to send in your requests and without further ado, Chapter 6!**

* * *

The night life in Magnolia was an enviable one. Bars and clubs could be seen on every corner and loads of people could be seen filing in and out and enjoying the late hours. Men were drinking heavily and laughing loudly, while the women were partying hard and letting the night take them away.

The four men that made up Fallen Fairy could be seen walking the cobblestone streets side by side, chuckling and yelling at one another. "I still can't believe that he signed us to that record deal after you dropped him." Gray said looking at Natsu who was standing on the far left side of the group.

"Hey! I didn't think I'd hurt his back! If he was that fragile, he shouldn't have surprised us like that." Natsu said, crossing his arms and looking away from them.

"I can't believe you just tried to justify dropping an old man by saying that he didn't warn you that he was old," remarked Jellal, causing Gajeel and Gray to laugh.

Natsu just kept his arms crossed and looked at the windows of the shops and bars that they passed. The middle aged style city, with its buildings made of stylish wood and faded stone, was abuzz on such a nice Friday night.

The sounds of music came into the hearing range of the four boys and they made their way towards the sound. When they approached the origin of the noise, they found themselves in front of their destination, The Fearībā, a popular bar in Magnolia that the four were common customers to. So much so, that even the staff knew them by name.

The bar was guild-like in style, its outside adorned multiple banners of many colors, each one with the logo of the bands that played at their open mic that they had. The Fallen Fairy crest was present in the center of the outside, just above the door, as they were weekly performers.

While the exterior had consisted of flags and stone, the inside was very tavern-esque. Its tables were simple wooden picnic tables that were all facing a full-blown stage with lights and currently, a set of instruments for the entertainment for the night. The bar was located on the right side, next to the stage.

The floors were cobblestone as well, but in the middle was a long green carpet that stretched from the entrance all the way to the stage. The walls were made of brick and stone, with pictures of customers and people above the divide between the two building materials. There was also a second floor that looked over the entire bar, but was only accessible to the employees.

The four boys walked in and were immediately waved down by the bartender, a beautiful woman with pure white hair and a gorgeous figure; she currently wore a red dress with a white bow tie and waistline, "Hi boys, welcome back! How did the event go this week?" she asked.

The four walked up to the bar and took a seat on the stools, "It went great! We even got a record deal because we were so awesome!" Natsu said excitedly.

The girl gasped, "Oh Natsu that is fantastic! I am so proud of you four! It was only a matter of time before you guys caught a break." She replied.

"Well actually, Mira, we almost didn't get the damn thing because flame-brains over here decided to injure the president of the company," Gajeel said gruffly.

"We still got the deal didn't we?!" Natsu replied, slamming his fist on the counter top of the bar.

Mira then put four drinks on the table and chuckled lightly, "Here you guys go, on the house on account of your success," then she smiled angelically and turned to cater to other customers.

The sound of the mic being tapped went throughout the bar over the speakers and everyone turned their attention to the stage to see four girls with their instruments in hand.

The blond singer then grabbed the mic and said, flustered, "Uhh, h-hi everyone, we are _'Celestial'_ and we are going to play first tonight."

The eyes of Fallen Fairy all widened when they recognized the girls from the day before at the event,

'_What is she doing here?' _the four thought simultaneously.

Lucy was the singer for the group. She wore her hair up and let her long bangs fall down the sides of her face. The blond also decided on a black, spaghetti strap top that showed off a generous amount of cleavage. Along with the top was a red and black, with some hints of green, plaid skirt that matched with a loose tie with the same design. She also wore a black glove on her left hand and a black sleeve on her right. The singer finished off her look with a pair of thigh high, black boots. To say the girl was a stunning rock goddess may have been an understatement.

Then there was Juvia on bass. She was wearing a small, blue fur coat that was open and exposed her stomach and a matching bra. The guitarist also had on a pair of high-waisted jeans that fell into a pair of ankle boots. All in different shades of blue, of course.

Levy was on guitar and her wavy hair was held back by a yellow with red polka dot headband. She wore a fancy metallic necklace and her yellow bra was fully revealed as her short, gray-blue waistcoat didn't hide much. With her stomach exposed, her red belt that held up her white Capri pants really stood out. Lastly, she had on a pair of open red strapped heels that put the whole outfit together.

Finally, the scarlet beauty that was Erza was on drums. She decided to only wear a white tube top and a pair of red pants that ended in yellow flames.

It was safe to say that there was many a nosebleeds in the bar.

As the busty blond took a deep breath, cat calls could be heard from the men in the bar, but she ignored them as she gained her composure and confidence.

**(It's the girls turn to rock out! What better song to play then Pressure by Paramore! /watch?v=y-MaaxgdUT4)**

The lights shined brightly as Levy strummed on her guitar, her hands exaggerating the six strum rhythm as Erza joined in, pounding away on the drums. Juvia also joined in, the rhythm increasing in volume as the three played simultaneously.

The trio continued on with the rhythm and slowed as Lucy joined the fray, "Tell me where our time went, And if it was time well spent." Lucy sang with her body stiff, but her voice so smooth and delicate. The busty singer's nerves affected her stage presence, but her mind and voice were as confident as they come.

The band was almost awkward on stage as they were all planted in their current positions. Their only movement being the ones necessary to play and from a distance, one might think they were just machines.

But their music made up for it ten-fold. Lucy's soothing voice, paired with Levy's fierce guitar and Erza and Juvia's rhythm, left the eyes to wander and the ears to truly grasp what the people were currently witnessing.

That was 4 girls who could play. Really. Damn. Good.

As Lucy sang the chorus, the singer's eyes found a certain pink-haired individual that was smiling from ear to ear. When he saw her looking at him, he gave her a thumbs up as his eyes closed in utter joy.

Such a simple notion was all Lucy needed and instantaneously, her body became free from the shackles of nervousness and she began to move on stage.

"Now that I'm losing hope, And there is nothing else to show," with those words Lucy took the mic from the stand and made her way over to Levy. The light-blue haired guitarist noticed Lucy come over and with a wink from the singer, was also freed from the dastardly hands that were, nerves.

Lucy then came to her side and leaned against her, the two pushing on each other back to back, as Levy held up her guitar vertically as she strummed and Lucy sang. It was an awesome (and sexy) sight to those in the "crowd," but to the two members it was just two girls doing what they love with their best friend.

Then, the blond singer walked over to Juvia, who was never really one to make a show of herself in public. As Juvia thumped away on the bass, her fellow band member just circled her. Unsure of what to do, Juvia tensed more as Lucy ran her finger and traced the bassist's shoulders as she walked. On the way around, Juvia was met with a bright smile from Lucy and made the realization that she needed to relax and have fun like Lucy was. Because that was what being in a band was about, right?

Lucy tapped her foot and bobbed her head to Erza's bass pedal and looked out to the fifty-ish people that made up the crowd. Each person had a smile on their face or was bobbing their head to the rhythm, and Lucy couldn't have wanted it any other way. She was having fun and gaining fans at the same time!

As the instruments were played heavily, Lucy began to jump and bob her head more as she soaked in the efforts of the girls' hard work and the reception to the song that they wrote!

"Some things I'll never know," Lucy sang sweetly, "And I had to let them go," the blond's eyes closed as the vibrations of her vocal chords along with the movements of her lips, created an angelic noise that would make any man's hairs stand on edge.

Erza did a round-about on her drums and the band picked up pace as Lucy sang, the song coming close to its end. Then, the drums and bass halted abruptly before coming back once more in full force. Lucy's voice also returned and echoed powerfully throughout the bar.

The girls, following the mood that the change in pace brought, began to be more free in their movements. Levy jumped and slammed a chord, while Lucy was on top of a small speaker at the front of the stage, bent over and holding the mic that was still on the stand, pouring her heart into her performance.

"Feel the pressure, It's getting closer now, You're better off without me," with those words, Levy gave one last strum to a powerful chord, signaling the songs end. **(END)**

The people in the bar were quite for a moment, before standing up in cheers and applause. Apart from Gajeel, even the members of Fallen Fairy were on their feet.

This time around, it was Lucy's smile that brightened the room and struck a special chord with one particular pinkie.

The group of girls went up to the front of the stage, hooked hands and gave a courteous bow to the crowd before turning to head off stage. Until Lucy grabbed the mic, "Remember us guys, one day _'Celestial'_ will be the best girl rock band Fiore has ever seen!"

This remark caused more cheers from the members of the bar and smiles to be on the face of all 4 girls as they exited the stage for the night.

* * *

**I love me some Paramore! I hope you guys do too because I think Hayley Williams' voice is similar to what Lucy's would be if she sang, so that means you could be hearing more in the future.**

**Hope you all enjoyed and have a good day/night/weekend/whatever!**

**HELP! Please make a review or PM that suggests a songs and follows these guidelines:**

**Song -Band:**

**Character**** singing:**

**Also, try and make the voices similar to the dubbed version if possible!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone, sorry I didn't update last week. I was not in the mood for anything regarding fanfiction or anime after the absolutely abysmal ending of Naruto and then to top that off, two girls from a neaby school committed suicide only days apart from each other and it shook my local community to the core. While it may not have affected me personally, it still left an impact in some way and made me want to rethink some things in my life.**

**So anyway, I apologize for the lack of an update, I will try and get at least one a week still and continue writing some fun stuff! **

**Thank you all so so so much for the reviews too! I got 5 reviews last chapter, which is the most so far and if we could top that that would be great. I love reading your guys' responses and also like seeing it when you guys follow or favorite my story too, so thanks for that as well. Enjoy Chapter 7!**

'_Celestial' _made their way off stage and were met with many congratulatory sentiments by the night's customers and frequenters. Each hand was taken with gratitude and each smile was kindly returned. Lucy and her friends were exuberated with the reception they were given, but were more interested in continuing to enjoy the night together.

As the four walked side by side, they approached the bar where four familiar faces were sitting. The bar in the establishment was located into a corner with one side facing the back wall, while the other had its back turned to the stage. Fallen Fairy had taken up the side that faced the wall, so the girls settled on filling the other side.

Lucy acknowledged the group as she sat down on the stool closest to Natsu's left, "Hey guys! Didn't expect to see you all so soon and here of all places."

"Wait, how do you know these guys, Lucy?" Erza asked.

"Remember how I said that a band rescued Levy and I and then invited us to watch their show from the stage, yesterday? Well, this is them!" Lucy replied smiling.

"Interesting, I was just wondering because I met them as well at the check-in."

"J-Juvia may have met them too while she was working…" Juvia replied, her eyes not meeting anyone else's, but instead directed towards the counter in front of her.

"Guess it's just a rather grand coincidence," Jellal spoke, "We really enjoyed your performance as well. I don't know about the others, but we were quite surprised."

Gray took a sip from his glass, before agreeing, "Yeah really. That was pretty impressive."

Gajeel just nodded and let out a, "hmph," and Natsu was too engulfed in absolutely devouring a plate of spicy chips, that he had no idea that the girls had even sat down, let alone were talking to them.

"Oi Natsu, quit eating like such a pig in public. You are going to scare everyone away from here." Gray said, noticing the sweat drop and expression coming from the girls who were waiting for his possible response.

Natsu just looked up and over to Gray with a blank expression. There were pieces of chips and some seasoning coating the outside of his mouth. He glanced over to his left to see the girls looking at him, Lucy and Levy were smiling awkwardly, while Erza was glaring at him. Juvia wasn't even looking at him, but instead gawking at Gray.

Natsu's expression changed from nothing to cheery when he finally processed the situation, "Oh hey everybody!," putting in another mouthful of chips he added, "Wen chu guise git ovur hur?"

Lucy then shoved a napkin in his mouth, "Maybe if you weren't eating like such a slob, you would have noticed us when we got here!"

The night went on in a similar fashion, the two groups mingling and Natsu eating a ridiculous amount of food. Topics ranged from how they got to know each other to different venues they played at and all sorts of things. Eventually though, the night caught up with them and it was time for everyone to part ways.

"YAWN," Lucy put up a hand to her mouth to cover the unattractive motion, "Alright girls, I think it's time we head out."

The boys waved their goodbyes as they watched the girls leaving the Fearībā, their bodies beginning to fade into the crowd of people that were still there. Just then, a thought went off in two of the boys' heads and their eyes widened. A chance like this just couldn't be passed up and then they hopped out of their seats and ran, pushing people out of the way left and right until they finally reached their desired target.

"WAIT!" the boys shouted, each grabbing a hold of a girl's wrist. The members of Celestial turned around to see Gray and Natsu grabbing a hold of Juvia and Lucy's wrists. The two boys then looked at each other for a second before realizing what the other had done.

"Hey what are you doing here?!" they both shouted menacingly, still keeping their hold on the girls' wrists.

"I was going to ask her a question!" they both simultaneously remarked again.

"Are you trying to start something, flame brains?"

"Only if you are, frozen!"

"That's enough!" a booming Erza shouted, grabbing the two boys by the ear. The commotion caused a few heads to turn in their direction. Natsu and Gray began to cower at the scary scarlet drummer who's glare was overwhelmingly frightening.

"We're sorry!" A perfectly in unison duo of boys replied shakily. Erza then dropped them onto the wooden floor, the two landing with a solid thud.

"So what is the purpose of this nonsense?" A towering Scarlet asked. Natsu and Gray were now clinging onto each other for dear life. And they thought they were joking earlier when the girls said she could be scary. That was a complete understatement!

After a second to muster up some courage, Gray stood up and rubbed the back of his neck, looking down so not to make eye contact in fear that he might make Erza angrier, "I was actually wanting to ask Juvia for her number because I wanted her help on an idea I was having regarding this project our band is doing…"

Juvia's eyes widened, _'Does Gray-sama really want my help?,'_ images of her and Gray raced through her mind as she went into her own little world forgetting the people and everything around her.

"Juvia?" Gray said rather skeptical of the girl at the moment due to her bright red face and fantasizing expression.

Snapping out her trance, Juvia moved to cling onto Gray's arm, "What is it, Gray-sama?"

Gray tried to pry Juvia off of his arm, but to no avail. He sighed before asking, "You can sing right?"

Juvia's eyes went wide once more, before letting Gray go and looking to the ground, "A-ah well, Juvia doesn't think that she…"

"Of course she can sing! She is our back-up singer for Lu-chan!" Levy said, speaking up for her friend. The rest of the members of her band had realized that Juvia was definitely head over heels for Gray and decided to aid her in her clear quest for his heart. And every little bit helps.

Gray then looked at her with a nice smirk and extended his hand that had a piece of paper on it, "That's great. Just message me when you get home and we can plan on when to work on it, okay?"

Juvia just looked at the little piece of paper that had Gray's phone number with eyes that were now shaped like hearts. She held the piece of paper to her cheek, "Of course, Gray-sama!" and threw herself at him one last time.

As Gray struggled with Juvia once more, Natsu turned towards Lucy and handed his phone over instead, "I was actually going to ask the same of you, but Gray had to go and steal my idea," he said pouting and crossing his arms across his chest.

Lucy couldn't help but giggle at his childishness, "Don't worry Natsu, I will gladly help you." She gave off a warm smile and began to put her number in his phone. Then, Natsu turned towards her and gave another one of his classic, bright, wide smiles that lit up entire rooms and Lucy couldn't help but almost feel motivated to help him immediately.

Once Lucy finished, she handed the phone back and helped pull Juvia off of Gray before they all turned and left with no interruptions. Gray and Natsu then walked back to where Jellal and Gajeel were and took their original spots.

"Way to cause a ton of commotion over something so simple," Gajeel said.

"Don't blame us, Erza is super scary!" Natsu replied, chills running down his and Gray's spines at the thought of her.

"So remind me again, why two want to do a duet for a song on our debut album?" Jellal asked, finishing off his glass that he had.

"Seemed like a good idea to me." Gray replied very stoically. Not bothering to go into very much detail on the matter.

Natsu then replied, speaking at a mile a minute, "How could I not want to after hearing her sing? It was awesome and I wrote the perfect song for it the other day and I think it was just missing one thing and I couldn't figure out what it was, so when I heard…"

"We get the point, Natsu, no need to get crazy on us." Jellal interrupted.

Natsu just chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck a little embarrassed at his randomness. Nobody had ever made the impression him before like Lucy did. He then shrugged the thought out of his mind and continued on enjoying the night with his band mates.

**(This next part is just for fun, doesn't really have any point, but I think this is a really fun and clever idea)**

Once Juvia got home that night, she flopped on her bed in ecstasy, her mind in a state of, slightly erotic, bliss with her thoughts of her very own Gray-sama. She thought back to the way he gracefully handed her his own phone number and the way his lips curled in a smirk when Levy had confirmed that Juvia was in fact, a good singer.

She still held the tiny piece of paper in her hand as she laid down and faced the ceiling. Juvia then remembered Gray's words again, _"Just message me when you get home…"_ She frantically searched for the phone that she had put down as she entered her apartment. It may have been small but it location was very ideal as it was conveniently located next to her friends and band mates'.

Upon finding it, she input his number and put her fingers on the keyboard to type a message. She then stopped and pondered for a second what she thought her first message to her precious Gray-sama should be. Her options were almost unlimited and she sorted through multiple ideas ranging from traditional and typical greetings, to more extravagant declarations of love.

In the end she decided on a simple, _"Hello, my lovely Gray-sama!" _

It was simple, and not to over the top, but at the same time conveyed every bit of emotion she felt for the raven-haired bassist.

Her eyelids were slowly closing when she felt her phone vibrate. She opened it quickly and saw that it was a reply from Gray. _'Am I dreaming?' _

The message read, _"What's with the 'sama'? Anyway, I will text you tomorrow and we can talk about things then. I need to get some sleep. Thanks again."_

It may have not been the ideal message she had been wanting to receive, but it sure was enough to make Juvia feel warm and fuzzy inside. She then clenched the piece of paper and her phone tightly to her chest and fell into a peaceful slumber.

**(A song?! Here? How could this be? Well, this is for all the Gruvia people out there. Put in the link and notice the little change in the lyrics that I put and enjoy! /watch?v=j00fyFXJyi4)**

Background music played as Juvia was sitting alone in her apartment when she heard a tapping on the window. Thinking it was just the rain, she didn't bother to check what was going on outside. That was until she heard the same sound again. She then walked over towards the window to see her adoring Gray-sama tossing rocks at her window like a forbidden lover would. Quickly, she ran through her apartment complex, out the door, and into the arms of a waiting and shirtless, Gray.

Gray then took a step back and held her cheek, caressing it softly and smoothly before singing, "Check yes Juvia, are you with me? Rain is falling down on the sidewalk," to which he playfully grabbed her arm and pulled her through the light rain that drizzled upon them.

"Check yes Juvia, kill the limbo," he continued to sing as he picked her up and twirled her in the moonlight and rain before placing her down. He then rested his forehead against hers and sang with a voice that rocked Juvia to the core.

It was then that they saw a light come on from the apartment room that was directly above them. Quickly, the two separated before turning and smiling evilly at one another. Gray sang, "Run baby, run! Don't ever look back!"

And that is what they did, they ran through the streets and passed people without a care in the world. Nothing mattered but the other person that was currently holding the other's hand as they enjoyed each other's company and the love that they emitted.

They continued running before finally stopping to catch their breath. The sounds of Gray's voice went on the entire time and he continued on, "Forever will be, you and me." He sang, now upright and kissing Juvia's hand.

Her heart felt as if it was about to explode. Never in her wildest dreams would someone as perfect as Gray being doing this for her, but her she was! Now dancing in the moonlight with her beloved, living out what could only be described as a perfect dream.

Juvia closed her eyes for a second, taking in the wonders of the night. Upon opening her eyes though, her surroundings changed. She wasn't near her apartment anymore, nor did she think she was even in Fiore! Instead, it seemed she was in a castle, dressed in a fine long blue dress and adorned a tiara on the top of her head.

The song kept ringing through her head, but she didn't see Gray anywhere. It was then that she heard a loud thud from behind her. Turning around, she saw that Gray had thrown open a pair of giant doors and marched in, still singing, wearing a luxurious black suit and dress pants with a tie that matched in color with Juvia's dress. She was surprised to say the least, but she was even more blown away when Gray took her and twirled her around before dipping her down and staring into her eyes with a loving gaze that could break any sort of barrier that had encompassed someone's heart.

She blushed heavily and Gray put her back upright as she let him take her away. This time they walked to a balcony, and upon looking at the view that they had, Juvia was breathless. She clutched the railing and gazed out at the city that was below them. They were at cloud level and the city and its people seemed as large as miniature figurines. Gray wrapped his arms around her waist and sang, "The view from here is getting better with, you by my side."

She closed her eyes and enjoyed his warm, yet cold, embrace, but yet again, she opened them and found herself in a different location. She was literally on Cloud 9 at the moment and was lying on a reclined and ornate seat while being fed grapes, being massaged and being fanned off by multiple Gray's in togas.

A different Gray who was shirtless and only covered by a thin strand of cloth that covered his waist area, came up to her and took her by the hand, singing in a quiet voice before letting his voice blare out into the heavens. He took Juvia's hand once more and the two ran towards the distant horizon. The sun then became eclipsed by a large, what looked to be a guild hall. Gray changed course to head for it and Juvia was in a state of confusion as to where she was going, as she didn't recall seeing a similar structure before.

Upon reaching the large guild hall, she saw her friends and fellow band mates outside of it. And they were all wearing…bridesmaid outfits? Juvia became even more confused and turned to look at Gray only to notice that he wasn't beside her anymore. Now in complete disarray, Juvia began to panic slightly. Then, Lucy, Levy, and Erza were behind her and pushing her towards the main door of the hall and as if on command the door opened to show pews and a typical wedding scene, and right in front of the alter was Gray, dressed in a formal black tuxedo and singing words that made Juvia melt.

Juvia approached the alter as Gray sang again, "you and me," and once Juvia reached him, he slid a ring on her finger and turned his head slightly and began to lean in for a kiss. The female bassist was officially in heaven. With red cheeks and nerves coursing through her, she leaned in as well until they were centimeters apart.

_~~~BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP~~~_

Juvia's eyes shot open as she looked over at her alarm clock. Sad that it was only a dream, the blue-haired bassist sighed before covering her face with her blanket.

'_Oh what Gray-sama does to me…'_

**I don't really feel like editing this right now, so hopefully there aren't any big errors. Anyway, I wanted to personally thank ****ItscalledLove****, ****EllieXDreams****, ****FaeBo****, ****CouplesAroundMeButMe****, ****Potatopahtato****, and ****BRSxANE****! Thank you so much for your reviews last chapter and hope you guys stick around and keep reviewing.**

**Have a good day/night/week/whatever! And don't forget to leave a suggestion for a song you want to hear Fallen Fairy, or even Celestial, play! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! Sorry for another late update, this chapter is my longest one yet by a long ways and it is a perfect Thanksgiving present to make it up to you guys!**

**You want to know what I am thankful for this year? Reviews from ****CouplesAroundMeButMe****, mirokuspet830, ItscalledLove, Mtina0516, LittlePrincessNana, Katatsumurii, EllieXDreams, FaeBo, Potatopohtato, and my good friend BRSxANE!**

**Im also thankful for follows from: BRSxANE, Blackyjamm, Cocopop55, CouplesAroundMeButMe, Delia365, Ezu-san, FaeBo, FluffyBlade, ItsCalledLove, Katatsumurii, LittlePrincessNana, MavisVermillion5401, Mtina0516, Nostalgic-Phoenix, Rose Tiger, Shiranai Atsune, TheSnowBlues, .9, ashleyamps101, fairykitty4052, hotrodren, kate-baby, levy-chan1993, rebelwolf126, saphiredragonstorm, and xXPrayerOfTheRefugeeXx (Rise Against Rules!)**

**And of course favorites from: BRSxANE, Blackyjamm, CouplesAroundMeButMe, ItscalledLove, JWR Cromwell, LittlePrincessNana, LuvsManga, Mtina0516, Nostalgic-Phoenix, Rubicksmaster, .9, ashleyamps101, rebelwolf126, and xXPrayerOfTheRefugeeXx!**

**And of course all 2000 views that this story has gotten over the last 7 chapters. Thank you guys so much for the success this story has gotten, if I can have one request from you guys this Thanksgiving break it's that you review so I can beat the amount of reviews I got in 8 chapters on my last story which was 24! I only need 2 reviews to beat it, but show me how much better this story was than it! **

**Anyway, I hope you all have a very happy Thanksgiving! Here is Chapter 8!**

* * *

"Ugh, not this song again! You pick this every time we play this."

"I can say the same for you, we have already played your favorite song 3 times today, fire brains!"

"Are you trying to start something, ice princess?"

Jellal just looked at the spectacle and sighed again. After last night, the boys crashed at their local bachelor pad that they owned. It was a simple 1 story, 4 bedroom house with a decent sized kitchen and ample spaced living room. The four spent most of their time in the living room that had a couch, love seat, decent sized TV, more than enough video games and a small table that made the room actually seem kind of homey. It was definitely a house fitting of four members of a low-key rock band.

Currently, Natsu and Gray were fixed on a game of Guitar Master in which they both held identical guitar peripherals and tried to hit the notes that came scrolling towards a bar at the bottom. Jellal was in the kitchen that looked into the living room with his guitar, practicing a couple chord progressions, and Gajeel was currently in his room writing a song.

Natsu was currently flailing his guitar about as he tried to keep his note streak going, aggravating Gray in the process.

"Dammit Natsu, would you sit still and quit thrashing about? You're throwing me off my concentration!"

"Why would I stop if it's helping me kick your ass?"

Even with his door closed, Gajeel could steal hear the two dumbasses that were currently annoying the hell out of him. It didn't help that he could also hear the sounds coming from Jellal's guitar, even though he always kept his amp on a low volume when he was in the house. _'Damn these thin walls…' _Gajeel thought as he looked over what was currently on his paper.

Which was nothing.

He had spent the last hour or so thinking, but with all the crap that was going on in the house, he couldn't finish a thought without hearing a sound.

"Ow – Natsu, for Mavis' sake! I told you to quit swinging the thing around!"

Gajeel grinded his teeth, he swore to himself that if he heard one more annoying sound from those two idiots, he was going to beat the fire and ice straight out of them.

_~CRASH!~_

"Another lamp, seriously Gray?" Jellal scolded. Or said as harsh as Jellal could scold somebody.

"Well, tell Natsu not to keep cheating by hitting me with the damn guitar!"

"That time it was an accident! Quit blaming me for things I didn't mean to do!"

"Maybe if you weren't such an idiot, none of this would be happening!"

"That's it!" Natsu shouted throwing the guitar on the couch, "Let's settle this right here, icicle boy. You've got me all fired up now."

Gray cracked his knuckles and was about to respond when they heard a door slam open.

"Holy. Fucking. Shit. Can you two not shut up for five minutes?" Gajeel said angrily, stomping over to the door, "I'm going out to get some peace and quiet. Make sure you two kill each other before I get back."

Slamming the door behind him, the three remaining stood silent for a second. Then, Jellal looked at the time that was being displayed on a clock on the wall.

"Hey Gray, didn't you say you were meeting up with Juvia at 3?"

Gray just stuffed his hands in his pocket and regained his composure, "Yeah, why?"

Jellal just sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time that afternoon and just pointed to the clock. Gray just went wide eyed as he noticed the time. 2:57.

"Shit," Gray muttered before grabbing his equipment and exiting the house, leaving only Jellal and Natsu in the house.

"Wait what time is it?" Natsu replied with his head tilted slightly to the side in confusion.

"You are looking at the clock, you tell me." Jellal said.

"Yeah I can see that, just looks like two lines pointing to numbers." Jellal then slapped his hand to his forehead and groaned. _'Once an idiot, always an idiot.'_

"The clock reads 2:58, Natsu. Do you have somewhere to be or something?"

Natsu's face then paled and his eyes went wide as he realized his mistake. Quickly, he rushed to grab his guitar and scrambled to his room to put on some clothes.

Jellal just stared amusingly at Natsu as he scampered frantically around the house, "Let me guess, you planned to meet with Lucy at 3 as well?"

Running out the door Natsu replied, "More like at 2! See you later, Jellal!"

Jellal couldn't help but sweatdrop as he watched Natsu run out of the house and into the street. Now alone in the house, he went over to the refrigerator to pull out some comfort cake like he always did when his fellow band members stressed him out. Instances like this were a common occurrence at the Fallen Fairy pad and Jellal always questioned how he stayed sane. _'Well thank Mavis for cake…' _he thought as he opened the fridge door, only to see the plate on which the cake was supposed to be on, be clean. The only remnants that a cake was even there in the first place were the crumbs and icing marks that lay there, looking back at him as if mocking him.

Closing the refrigerator slowly, Jellal lowered his head in disappointment and comical agony. Then, slowly, he walked over to his room and grabbed his wallet off of his bedside table. It was his turn to leave the house now, deciding that it was time to make another trip to the bakery.

* * *

Juvia was waiting patiently at her apartment, waiting for Gray to show up. She constantly glanced at the clock that was next to the couch she was sitting on at the moment. Twiddling her thumbs, Juvia couldn't help but glance once more at the time, 3:09. _'Maybe Gray-sama forgot…'_ she thought saidly.

_KNOCK KNOCK_

Getting up in a hurried fashion, Juvia ran up to the door. Taking a moment to make sure she looked as appealing as she could for the man standing outside the door, she patted down her clothes and gave her hair one last touch.

Opening the door she exclaimed, "Oh Gray-sama!... Gray-sama?"

Currently in front of her was Gray Fullbuster, hunched over and panting heavily. He then lifted up his hand and gave a very tiny wave before taking a couple more breathes and looking up at her, "H-gasp-hey Juvia, s-gasp-sorry I'm…Juvia are you ok?"

Juvia's face was currently red and her eyes were as wide as saucers, and that is when Gray noticed something. He was shirtless.

"Oh not again," Gray sighed as he retraced a couple steps and looked around for his shirt. He then went back to where Juvia was still standing stiffly, "Well, this is going to sound weird, but I, uh, may have misplaced my shirt? So, is it ok if I maybe-"

"Juvia doesn't mind if Gray-sama stays that way!" Instantly after saying that, Juvia's hand flew up to her mouth in a hopeful attempt to retrieve the words back into her mouth, but to no avail.

"If you say so," and with those words, Gray just walked past her and into her apartment, looking around in a intrigued manner. "Nice place you got here," he said walking over and taking a seat on the couch that was in front of the television.

Still at a loss for words over the series of events that led to this moment, Juvia stood frozen at the door way before being dragged out of her daze by Gray's voice, "You comfortable standing there or somethin'?"

Realizing the true reality of the situation, Juvia delicately walked over and sat on the couch as close to Gray as she could. Gray noted the close proximity that she had put them in and promptly scooted away and created some space between them on the leather couch.

Insistent on getting this done with, Gray opened his black guitar case and pulled out his personal guitar, a standard acoustic with a dark blue finish that faded into a light blue one. He took the guitar and rested it on his lap. Looking back at the case, he noticed that there was a plain white t-shirt and a note on top of it.

Taking the note off of the t-shirt he read,

_Just in case –_

_Jellal_

Shaking his head and smirking, Gray put on the t-shirt before finally returning his attention to Juvia, "I guess you might be a little curious as to why I asked you to do this, huh?"

The question took Juvia a little off guard. It was true that she had thought of that question though because the two didn't know each other very well and had only met each other briefly on two occasions. Plus, going back to the concert, Juvia hadn't even sang a note, yet Gray was wanting help on a song in which, she presumed, was in some sort of duet. Taking into account all of those factors, Juvia simply nodded. Although a little shyly as she noticed her eyes were locked with the man in front of her.

Turning away from her gaze, Gray said, "Well, I actually don't know myself what brought me to ask you, but I have had this idea of doing a small duet for a while now. I thought of asking Lucy at first, but then I saw you and… I don't know what I saw, but it made more sense to ask you instead. I guess I lucked out when Levy spoke up and said that you, in fact, could sing."

Slightly shocked at his words, Juvia just smiled. She felt a connection to him from the beginning and maybe those words implied something similar on his end, but judging from his mannerisms that wasn't exactly the case. It never hurt to dream though. At mention of Lucy's name, Juvia made sure to keep Gray's eyes averted from her in case Lucy had some intention of stealing away her beloved. The thought made her scowl and the look didn't go unnoticed by Gray.

"Is something the matter?" he asked, playing with his guitar strings.

"N-no! Juvia is alright. J-Juvia is glad she can help."

Gray just smirked before playing a couple chords and pulling out a pen and folded piece of paper from his pocket. Unfolding the piece of paper, he said, "Ya know, I have had this idea for so long, but I never know what I want the song to be about."

Juvia then leaned in closer until she was about to rest her head on his shoulder, or at least, until Gray moved a little more away. Inwardly disappointed, Juvia looked at the piece of paper, only to see word after word scratched out or scribbled over. She then sat back up and looked at him curiously, "What was wrong with all of those ideas?"

Gray just thought back to last night when he had thought of all these ideas, but each time he thought one would work, something in the back of his mind made him start again. He just looked over the paper and replied, "Nothing really, but for what we are doing I don't think they would've worked."

Gray's expression then showed hints of sorrow and melancholy. This was something he really wanted to do, but he had no idea where to go with it. Their session had barely begun, but already he was having second thoughts.

"Gray-sama, can Juvia see the sheet again?" Unsure as to the reason, Gray handed over the piece of paper and let Juvia inspect the ideas he had written.

She looked at all the things he had written and scratched out on the piece of paper, even flipping it over to see some small words here or there. In her mind she realized that most of these were actually really good, but she also knew that if he didn't like them then why continue on with them? The whole point of music was to write songs and play music that came from within you.

Then, Juvia realized something, looking once more at all the words, she saw a connection and a possible reason that none of these ideas worked for him.

Noticing Gray's distant and regretful look as he stared aimlessly at the wall, Juvia spoke up, "Well, Juvia thinks…"

* * *

Walking the streets of Magnolia in the middle of the afternoon was a drag for one Gajeel Redfox. The hustle and bustle of the city contained too many people that Gajeel had no desire to associate with, especially when street vendors bombarded you with shouts to buy their products and normal civilians stared at your face with looks of disgust or fear.

Shoving his hands in the pockets of his khaki shorts, the metal musician walked with the end goal of finding a spot with no noise. Turning a street corner, Gajeel turned into one of the lesser crowded streets and continued on his way. He passed store after store and the occasional bar before stumbling upon a place that caught his attention.

Looking up above the door, Gajeel read to himself, _'Magnolia Library.' _Looking around, he noticed no one even looking towards entering here and thought of how libraries are supposed to be quiet anyway. Thinking over his thoughts, he looked at himself in the glass door of the establishment. His long hair cascaded down his back and his red eyes were still piercingly evil if you looked at them right. He wore a heavy leather biker jacket that rested on his body, while his tight black shirt with a fist on top of a pentagram stuck to his skin.

Deciding this wasn't worth mulling over forever, he sighed before shoving his hands back in his pockets and walking into the city owned building. Upon entering, he was greeted with a glare from the old lady at the front desk. Gajeel merely ignored her look as he walked back into the sea of books that filled the place. Looking around, he saw nobody in there with him and smirked when he saw a table and chairs that were hidden unless you went to that part of the store.

Taking a seat, Gajeel let out a comfortable sigh, feeling as if he was finally going to get the quiet he needed to write some good music. In his opinion, it mattered first that you got the lyrics down and second that you got the rhythm and instrumental parts down because the words were what dictated the flow and beat of the song. Then, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small notepad and pencil. With some eagerness that would never be expressed on the outside, Gajeel began writing. He would start off with titles and then expand on some of them, before crumpling up the paper and tossing it over his shoulder.

It was a good 30 minutes that Gajeel did that routinely. One idea after the other was trashed and thrown to the side, never to see the light of the stage. After a couple more attempts, the gruff metal player grew irritated. This time after he trashed an idea he just stared at this piece of paper and grew increasingly angry as thoughts failed to form in his mind and words ceased to go onto the piece of paper in front of him. Gajeel felt the tension rise within him and his hand began to tighten around the pencil and press forcefully onto the paper. Eventually, the tension became too much and the pencil snapped in half. As Gajeel was about to storm out of his seat and out the library, he was stopped by a voice that was in surprisingly close proximity, as he hadn't heard anyone get close to him.

"Having a bit of trouble?" the voice was light and delicate, as if the sound waves it created could be broken if one dared to touch the air. Turning to meet the person that created those waves, Gajeel met the brown eyes of one petite, periwinkle haired girl, that could only make up one Levy McGarden. He met her eyes for a second before he hmphed and looked back at the piece of paper and the pencil he broke.

"Here," Levy said kindly, "I can let you borrow mine." She extended her hand and gave a soft smile that Gajeel failed to acknowledge, "You don't need to talk to me like I am some sort of kid, shrimp."

Not surprised that he had said something like that, Levy just rolled her eyes, "I'm just trying to help, ya know," she stated matter of factly, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah well I don't need your help." At these words, Levy stiffened a little bit, _'The nerve on him. Can't even be civil to someone who is just trying to help…'_

Levy then walked behind him and noticed all of the crumpled up paper on the floor. Bending down, she picked one up before unfurling it and reading it to herself. She noticed that these were lyrics and song ideas and became intrigued. Picking up another one, she found this one similar to the last one in its dark undertones and symbolisms. The little guitarist was surprised to find Gajeel to be someone who wrote songs that had meanings that went deeper than just the words on the surface.

"Are you the trashlady around this dump or something?" Gajeel asked, standing over her.

Noticing how foolish she must've looked, Levy's cheeks burst into an embarrassed blush and she met his piercing eyes from her height. She shouldn't have been as surprised as she was to the stature that he had. His body overshadowed her in every aspect, from his towering height, to his glistening piercings and then there was his tone shoulders and chest and- oh, his arms. He really was…

Shaking her head to rid herself of those thoughts, Levy sighed before meeting his eyes again, "No, I was just being courteous and picking up the mess that you were going to leave here."

"What's it to ya? This place is a dump anyway," Gajeel remarked, acknowledging the cracks in the ceiling and walls, as well as the old look of all the shelves and the dust that rested upon them.

"Well to ME, this place is almost like a sanctuary. It's been around for decades and some of the books in here you can't seem to find anywhere else, and besides maybe you would've known that I love books and that I was come here if you had bothered to pay attention when we were talking at the bar last night."

With those words, Levy crossed her arms and let out a huff as she attempted to match Gajeel's ferocity. Although she could never match it with the way she looked, Gajeel couldn't help but inwardly smirk, this girl had spunk, and he'd give her that.

"Whatever you say, shorty. Now if you'll move, I have some songs to write."

Brushing past her, Gajeel felt a tug on his arm, only to look down to see Levy holding onto it with both of her hands.

"Okay, first things first, you don't have any right to just brush me off like I am a lesser individual than you and secondly, if you are going off somewhere else to write more songs like you were just doing, I hope you know you won't write a good one anytime soon."

At that last statement, Gajeel felt challenged. He turned around to face her again, "Oh yeah what makes you say that?"

A little surprised that he was willing to listen to what he had to say, Levy hesitated for a second, "W-well, it's because all of the things you wrote are super stereotypical and those ideas have already been done before. Music isn't about writing what people want to hear and making a song that will turn out to be a hit."

Gajeel let her words make him think, something he didn't usually give people the time of day for. He did realize that what he was writing were of subjects he knew would be popular and that are popular. The pierced band member didn't like what he figured she was about to suggest as an alternative…

Levy took the silence as a signal to continue, "What I suggest is…"

* * *

Lucy impatiently sat at the bar that they had met at the other night, tapping her finger on the bar top. She looked at the bar's clock again and saw that it was 3:05 and Natsu was supposed to be her over an hour ago.

"Don't worry, Lucy, Natsu will be her soon." Mirajane said happily from behind the bar as he washed a glass.

"Yeah I said the same thing an hour ago…"

"Trust me, Natsu has always been this way. This is all a part of what makes Natsu, Natsu. He is just a happy goofball full of energy." Mira said, chuckling.

"I think goofball is the understatement of the year," Lucy replied, taking a sip from the water Mira had given her a few minutes ago.

Just then the bar doors opened to reveal a pink haired man holding a guitar case and a piece of paper. Once he caught sight of Lucy, he smiled and calmly began to walk over.

He took the stool next to Lucy and sat down, letting his guitar rest against the side of the bar at an angle that it wouldn't fall over. The blond haired singer couldn't help but notice that he his skin glistened in the light, presumably from sweat. At the thought of him rushing over here, Lucy simply sweatdropped.

"Is something the matter, Luce?" Natsu asked, noticing her annoyed expression.

"Is something the matter? Oh not at all, it's not like I was supposed to meet with you an hour ago and have been waiting patiently since then."

At that comment Natsu just smiled and chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, "Yeah, sorry about that, I will try not to make it happen again."

Lucy felt her anger wash away at this expression, it was just way to fulfilling and happy for anyone to get angry just looking at it. Letting a soft smile come to her lips, Lucy asked, "So, what did you have planned for this?"

Upon hearing her ask, Natsu took the piece of paper he had and handed it to her. Once, Lucy took the paper she looked at it before letting another sweatdrop go. Nothing surprised her with Natsu anymore.

The paper was blank.

"Natsu, this paper doesn't have anything on it." She stated, slightly irritated.

"Yeah I know, that's the main issue," Natsu took the paper back before resting his head on his hands and looking at it somewhat solemnly, "Last night, after I got home I tried for a few hours to think of an idea. I actually thought of a lot, but nothing really stuck. It was such a weird feeling. It wrote songs that were similar to ones I had heard before, but none of them really felt good to me."

"Ok, well I can tell you that the main problem is probably that you are writing stuff similar to what other people have already done. You aren't a cover band, you are a part of Fallen Fairy and you have to write something that is different, something that makes you guys stand out from everyone else. That's what makes a band's music special."

Natsu turned his head slightly to the side in confusion at what Lucy was saying. It was easier said than done to become to most original thing ever when you hadn't ever written a song before. It also didn't help that most songs he had heard before were about things he had never even experienced.

"You want to know how I wrote the song that I played last night, Nastu?"

Excited to hear a story, Natsu just smiled and nodded his head. Lucy couldn't help but smile at the boyish charms that he had, similar to the immature actions he did last night. Putting her thoughts back on track, she began, "That song, which I called Pressure, is actually my childhood wrapped up into a 3 minute song," she chuckled as the memories of her childhood came flooding back to her, and upon remembering her parents, her smile immediately faded, "my mother passed away when I was really young and after that happened my father became very senile and didn't want anything to do with me. I remember him saying that I reminded him of my mom too much and that seeing me caused him too much grief."

Lucy felt her eyes sting with the feeling of incoming tears, but she suppressed them, not wanting to cause a scene in front of Natsu, "As I grew older and my tolerance of him became lower, he started to talk to me more and tell me that I was going to inherit his job title when I grew old enough. He then signed me up and forced me to take classes that would help me learn what to do when the time came and I began to feel all this pressure. It was awful, it made me not sleep at night, it made me lose sight of who I was and who I wanted it to be. The only positive thing about it was that I grew closer to my mom."

Remembering this about her childhood, she couldn't help a few stray tears fall, "It's weird to say that, but it's true. When I was around 13, I began writing letters to her and telling her all of the problems that I was having at home and the way Daddy was treating me. In a way, it relieved a lot of the sadness I felt, but it was also an awful reminder that I wouldn't see her again and she was gone forever. One of the last things I wrote in a letter before I ran away from home was, "We are better off without him," and I changed some of those words and made them into a lyric. And that's how that song came to be."

Unbeknownst to Lucy, tears were strolling down her face at this point. She figured that at some point during the story, she couldn't hold them back anymore and just let them fall.

It was then that Lucy's eyes widened as she felt a warm body collide into hers and pair of arms come around her back. It took a second, but then she realized that Natsu was hugging her. Not wanting to move from the warm embrace, she sunk into his chest and stayed there. The feeling was so natural and warm that it felt as if she had felt it in her life before, it wasn't until he pulled back to look at her that she wished he hadn't.

Wiping tears from her face, Natsu said, "Don't cry. A beautiful face like yours should only smile."

Stunned by his words, Lucy sniffled and then wiped the remaining tears away before smiling. Natsu returned it and her heart felt all the weight she had put on it fade away, "So do you kind of get what I am talking about now, how songs are meant to be made?"

Natsu made a face and rubbed the back of his neck, "Not exactly. I get a little bit of what you are talking about, but I am still a little confused."

"Well what about your past, what was it like?" Lucy asked.

"Hmm," Natsu thought for a second on how to word what he was about to say, "it was really lonely I guess."

She was a little surprised that a guy who was so eccentric like Natsu had a lonely childhood. Although, she reasoned with herself, people who make it out of sad and lonely states often turn out to be happy people…

"Why was it lonely?" Lucy asked taking a sip of water.

"Because I lived alone, duh," Natsu replied.

Shocked at his answer, Lucy began to choke on the water she had just swallowed, resulting in a coughing fit, "You mean you lived alone with your parents, right?"

"Nope. I lived all by myself." Natsu stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"How can that be? How old were you when you first started living on your own?"

"Well, it was about 7 years ago, so around 10?"

Lucy just gawked dumbfounded at Natsu. His parents left him alone at 10?! That's insane! How could someone do that to their own child!?

Noticing Lucy's expression, Natsu delved deeper into the matter, "Yeah, I never knew my real parents. I just knew the man who adopted me. But I see him as my real father, my birth parents may be my real parents by whatever reason, but they didn't do anything for me, so I see Igneel as my real dad."

His smirk wavered as he continued, "Then 7 years ago he just randomly left without a trace. I went to bed one night and the next morning he was gone and I haven't seen him since."

Lucy felt tears pricking at the edges of her eyes and was about to say something when Natsu spoke up again, "Please don't cry for me. If I was truly sad about it, I would cry my own tears. Just smile; because that's all I want to see you do anyway."

At first, Lucy thought Natsu's words would sting, but all they did was soften the hardening mold that was around Lucy's heart. As stupid as Natsu was, he was twenty times as caring and passionate.

Then Lucy remembered the point she was trying to make, "Hey Natsu, try and right one part of a song about how the past and your father make you feel."

Natsu just looked at her quizzically for a second, "Sure, Luce. Whatever you say."

He began to write and noticed from the corner of his eye that Lucy was still smiling as he wrote, "You know you are kind of a weirdo, right?"

Her smile turned into a small pout, "I am not! Don't say things like that and keep writing!" she exclaimed, punching him on the arm in the process.

Natsu flinched a bit and rubbed his shoulder, "Hey, if you want me to write don't punch me in the arm!" Lucy just sighed and ignored his commnent as Natsu went back to his writing.

"Done." He said matter of factly. Lucy was taken aback as it had only been a minute or two and he was already finished. Natsu then handed the paper and she took it with curiosity. Her eyes widened as she read what he had wrote:

_I'm done losing sleep over this_

_And every stupid thing that you did_

_And I'm done staying up all night _

_Wondering if I went about this right_

_I choked down those memories, I said goodbye_

They were five simple lines and were no more than 35 words, yet they had so much meaning and emotion to them. But as melancholy as the words were, she couldn't help but smile, "Natsu this is great!"

"Really, I just wrote what came naturally to me!"

"Exactly, don't you get it?"

"Get what?"

Lucy only rolled her eyes and threw her hands into the air, "This is how songs are supposed to be written! Do you see it now?"

"Oh! So songs are supposed to be about sad things that have happened to you in your life?" Natsu asked, still oblivious to what she was implying,

"Not exactly, but that can be a part of it," realizing that he wasn't going to figure it out on his own, Lucy decided to spell it out for him, "Don't you see? Songs are your conversations to the world, that's why…"

* * *

"…you write how you feel," the three girls said.

* * *

**DON'T STOP NOW! If you want another story that is even better than this, check out ****Fairy Tones and the Metal Armada**** by ItscalledLove! It's a really good story and 7 times as popular as mine, so you are missing out if you haven't seen it already. Also, she needs ideas on where to go with her story so go and review and give her your input!**

* * *

**Whew! That was almost 5400 words of transition. And almost everyone got their moments too! Don't worry Jerza fans, you will get yours soon. **

**Thanks for reading this chapter and make sure you leave a review or follow/favorite if you liked it.**

**See you guys next time and have a great week/weekend/day/night/whatever!**


End file.
